MAK COMBLANG ALA SANJI
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: Zoro kini jatuh cinta pada Robin.dan Sanji akan membantu Zoro untuk menarik perhatian Robin.bagaimana kah kisahnya?Oneshoot fanfiction festifal special...


Mak Comblang Ala Sanji

By:Mizuki Yuki

Warning:gaje,OOC,abal-abal,bahasa hancur dll…

Disclaimer:One Piece tetep punya Eiichiro Oda

Fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan OFF (OneShoot Fanfiction Festifal)

Semoga minna-san suka^^

Don't like don't read

Happy reading

3

2

1

Action!

Fanficion High School

" serius marimo?"Tanya Sanji menatap Zoro dengan tatapan tidak percaya ."aku serius,bodoh!aku menyukai gadis bernama NicoRobin itu"bisik Zoro sambil menunjuk gadis yang di maksud . sementara yang di tunjuk itu sedang sibuk dengan buku tebal yang di bacanya.

"…."

"Kau mau membantuku kan?"Tanya Zoro lagi setelah melihat ekspresi Sanji yang gak karuan.

"…"

"oi!alis keriting!mau gak jadi…."

"Iya!iya!aku mau jadi Mak Comblang mu…!"gerutu Sanji memotong perkataan Zoro . walau dalam hati gak rela,ia tetap mau membantu sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"baiklah…ayo kita mulai saja acara 'perjodohan' " keluh Sanji sambil mengeluarkan buku bermotif LOVE

**Comblang-mencomblang ala Sanji-Ganteng**

Rayuan

Sanji dan Zoro kini berada di dalam restoran Baratie,Zoro tampak kebingungan karena di ajak ketempat yang bukan habitatnya.

"….apa yang…"

"pssst..!"Sanji menatap Zoro dengan memberi isyarat untuk pun matanya masih menyiratkan perasaan bingung.

"kau lihat itu?"Sanji menunjuk salah satu tempat duduk di restoran ikut menatap arah yang di tunjuk Sanji.

"Robin dan Nami sedang makan di situ…godain gih…rayu…"bisik Sanji.

"…"

"ya udah kita bareng…"sahut Sanji dengan berjalan penuh percaya diri.

Sanji dan Zoro kini dekat dengan target .tangan mereka mengambil sepiring kentang dari meja RobinNami.

"eh?"

"ini adalah kentang jahat,mereka akan meganggu kecantikan kalian"sahut ZoroSanji dengan tersenyum nakal.

Dan setelah itu mereka langsung di hajar Nami.

"kembalikan makan siangku…..!"

Handphone

Tangan Zoro kini memegang benda berukuran menatap layer benda itu .Hp butut Sanji kini berada dalam genggaman…

"apa yang kau tunggu,Marimo? Cepat telpon tuh si Robin…ajak kenalan lewat telepon…"kata Sanji tidak sabaran.

"...…."jawab Zoro dengan gugup sambil menekan nomor yang di tuju.

08xxxxxxxxxxx

Tuutt..

Tuutt

Tuutt…

"ya?halo?dengan siapa ini?"kata sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah Robin.

Mendengar suara Robin itu membuat jantung Zoro berdetak lebih keras ..tangannya menggenggam Hp itu lebih erat…perasaanya kini bercampur aduk antara senang-gugup…

"a.….ro….."jawab Zoro dengan gugup.

Sanji memukul jidatnya sendiri.

'_parah ni orang…!"_

"…. baik-baik ….…by..bye…"kata Zoro dengan wajah pucat.

Tuut..

Tuut..

Tuut…

Percakapan Zoro-Robin berlangsung selama 2 hanya menanyakan kabar Robin.

"fiuuh..bener-bener masa yang menegangkan…"ujar Zoro sambil menyeka keringat.

"Eh?Sanji kenapa?"

Buaaghh,plak,prang,duaar..buum buum…

"dasar b***h…!"

surat cinta

"ha?surat cinta?"Tanya Zoro dengan wajah bingung .

"iya…surat cinta…."jawab Sanji sambil mendengus kemarin masih membuatnya kesal.

"hmm..tapi… …"

"aku tahu ! kau tidak bisa bikin surat begituan….makanya aku bikinkan…"balas Sanji sambil menyerahkan surat cinta buatannya pada Zoro.

"oohh….!ini bagus banget…!kau memang hebat..!"sahut Zoro terkagum-kagum.

Sanji hanya mengangguk

"akan ku serahkan pada Rob…"

Belum sempat Zoro menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sanji telah menghalanginya.

"hum…kirimnya gak langsung begini…kita pakai...BURUNG MERPATI…!"seru Sanji dengan penuh semangat.

"?"

"nah…suratnya ku ikatkan di kaki merpati..lalu terbangkan…..!"kata Sanji dengan riang sambil melepas kepergian merpatinya.

2 hari kemudian…

"ZORO…!"Teriak Luffy seperti biasa . "ya?ada apa?"jawab Zoro dengan datar.

"AKU ENGGAK NYANGKA LOH…!KAMU SUKA SAMA LAURA….!"Teriaknya dengan heboh.

"ha?"

"iya loh…!Laura sendiri yang bilang , ia menerima surat cinta darimu ! di kirim lewat burung merpati.!"sahut Luffy semakin heboh.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK….!"

Cokelat

"benar-benar mengecewakan…!"gerutu Sanji.

"…"

"3 cara gagal total..!kurasa yang terakhir itu benar-benar parah! Kita harus menjelaskan pada Laura bahwa surat-itu-bukan-untuknya . kau tahu? Perlu waktu 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini…"jelas Sanji panjang lebar.

Zoro hanya menatap Sanji dengan tatapan datar.

"baiklah…Roronoa Zoro…ini cara terakhir dariku…kalau cara ini gagal juga...aku akan berhenti jadi Mak Comblang-mu."kata Sanji dengan serius.

Zoro hanya mengangguk setuju.

"oke! Kurasa sebaiknya kita bergegas membuat coklat….jadi kau bisa menyerahkannya saat Natal nanti.."ujar Sanji sambil menarik Zoro ke dapur.

Mereka berdua pun membuat coklat bermotif hati , Zoro benar-benar bekerja keras .

Demi Robin….

Keesokan harinya,

Sekotak coklat buatan Zoro-Sanji kini terletak di depan pintu rumah Robin . bingkisannya pun sudah di desain dengan manis .

"he he he he….dengan ini Robin pasti jatuh hati padaku…"guman Zoro dengan puas .

Sementara itu…

Krriiieeet….!

Pintu rumah Robin terbuka lebar . Robin terkejut melihat Coklat yang ada di depannya.

"waah…coklat…!siapa yang ngasih ya…?"Tanya Robin sambil membolak-balikan Coklat itu.

"gak ada namaya…..jangan-jangan coklat ini ada racunnya….ku buang aja deh…."kata Robin dengan melempar kotak coklat ke bak sampah.

Zoro langsung menangis 7 hari 7 malam…

Mungkin pendekar pedang seperti Zoro tidak cocok dalam urusan asmara.

Yaah…sepertinya Zoro akan mengahabiskan musim dingin untuk menarik perhatian Robin.

THE END.

Wwwwwaaa…!

Gaje?aneh?garing?

Maafkan saya…!

Review?


End file.
